


Pot

by neromi



Category: Next to Normal - Kitt/Yorkey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neromi/pseuds/neromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie smokes pot for the first time. It's supposed to help, right?<br/>Set shortly after Superboy and the Invisible Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pot

**Author's Note:**

> So, the first time I watched N2N I couldn't help but picture it going this way. It's short and silly, but this is how I half expected things to turn out.

   Natalie leaned against the wall under her window and breathed in slowly from Henry’s apple bong. Why not? It was supposed to help right? She closed her eyes as the drug started to take affect. As she opened them they slowly started to focus on a figure lying on the bed watching her. He was smirking.

“Wow. I definitely thought you’d chicken out.” He seemed to find her funny. “You’re turning into Mom quicker then I thought you would.”

Natalie frowned, she knew his face. She just couldn’t quite place it. “I’m not her, I’m not Mom.”

The look on his face was priceless, Natalie giggled. It finally occurred to her. Gabe. Who else could be haunting this house?

“I see you.”

His smirk came back.

“So I see.”


End file.
